The present invention relates to a stapler which binds a bundle of sheets such as a plurality of documents printed with a copying machine, a printer, or a composite of machines thereof, etc., with staples.
Conventionally, this type of stapler has a staple feed pawl which successively advances and feeds staples composed of a belt roll of staples or stacked sheets of sheet-shaped staples loaded in a cartridge to a driving position, arranges a driver means for driving staples into the bundle of sheets on the side provided with the staple feed pawl, arranges a clincher means for appropriately bending the ends of the staple driven and pierced through the bundle of sheets with the driver means on the opposite side with the bundle of sheets as a boundary, and staples the bundle of sheets interposed between this driver means and the clincher means by swinging in the direction for being made adjacent to each other or separated from each other.